


You just took me by surprise and i can't believe my eyes

by likeyoulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, I don't know what else to tag i'm sorry, M/M, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, alternative universe, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyoulouis/pseuds/likeyoulouis
Summary: Harry Styles is the new Art Teacher at the College in Manchester. And Louis Tomlinson knew the second he saw him that he would not get along with an Art hipster, no PE was the only subject that mattered to him. But what happens when the two of them need to supervise a school trip together...Harry as an Art Teacher, Louis as a PE Teacher. Niall as Louis best friend and Liam who tries too hard to get into Harry's pants.





	You just took me by surprise and i can't believe my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves,  
> thank you for clicking on this Fic. I am really proud of it and it's the first thing I decided to write since 2015. Please enjoy reading and I'm sorry in advance if there are mistakes because i didn't let anyone read over it.  
> Enjoy it and thanks again.
> 
> All the love x  
> Sophie

Today is Monday, also Harry's first day at his new job at Manchester College. 

Nervous is probably an understatement. He's been lying awake in bed since 5 am this morning wondering what is going to happen on his first day.

He got the call yesterday, it was someone called Liam who told him the good news and that he should be there at around 7:45 am, so yes, he has few hours to kill until he needs to leave.

He's got some messages from friends and his mum wishing him good luck on his first day, but he wasn’t feeling confident really, oh no Harry wasn't self-conscious, but he was very nervous indeed.

He knew that being an Art Teacher would put him into a category immediately, and he didn't like that, but he also does that with people who for example teach PE or Maths.

He got out of bed and took a shower, of course shaving and all that, he wants to make a good impression on his first day.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Louis just came back from his morning run.

“Niall, you little Irish fucker get up or I’ll come with a bucket of water”, that was the first thing he said when he noticed that his best friend still hasn’t gotten out of bed and they had to leave in 30 minutes.

“I always have to do everything here” louis muttered under his breath when the blonde guy stumbled out of his bedroom into the kitchen.

“Oi lad, can you stop being so loud in the morning I’ve got a headache and I don’t wanna think about all the screaming kids in my music class fucking hell”

was the first and only thing Niall said before he got himself a coffee and went into his room again to get ready.

You know the thing between Niall and Louis is that they’re so different and that’s why they fit so well together.

Niall and Louis met when they were in middle school.

The blonde boy just moved from Ireland to Doncaster and they immediately became friends. Niall loves music, hence why he is a music teacher at Manchester College.

Well and Louis yeah, he always loved sports especially football. And because his dream to play for the Doncaster Rovers wasn’t working out, he decided to join Niall in studying teaching in Uni and that’s how he became a PE Teacher at Manchester College.

Louis is also a big fan of music and history, but his main priority was and will always be teaching Kids all kinds of Sport.

The only thing he can’t stand are people like Maths or Art Teachers, he personally thinks that those subjects are a waste of time. While his breakfast is cooking, he decides he should probably check his emails.

Not that there was anything unusual, most of them were from Liam, the headmasters’ secretary, to inform the teachers if someone got sick or something.

The most recent Email he got was also from Liam, so he opened it and couldn’t believe what he read.

“Niall today is a shit day!! We’re getting a new colleague and guess what... He’s a fucking Art Teacher...” Louis called out.

“Oh, c’mon Lou you don’t even know the bloke yet, he could be alright, and you know music is also kind of the same as Arts... Just give him a Chance.” Niall said in a serious tone and that meant that Niall wouldn’t take any of Louis’ Diva trip.

“ Fine Mom.” And with that he turned his attention back to his, now overcooked, breakfast. Great fucking Monday.

~*++++*~

II.  
Harry has been sitting in his car for 15 Minutes deciding if he should go in or just leave while he still could. “God damnit Harry, get your shit together you idiot…” that’s what he told himself. 

It’s not that hard just walk into the School straight to Liam’s office and everything will be okay.

So that’s exactly what he did. As he walked through the door he noticed that all eyes were on him in an instant.

And in that moment, he really regretted wearing his blue satin blouse with red flowers on it.

All the sudden he felt insecure and he just wanted to turn around and never come back, as he was about to turn around he ran into someone who’s a lot smaller than him.

He thought he ran into a student until said person opened their mouth and said “Oi, can’t you look where you’re going Prince Charming”, in a very high but also low Yorkshire accent.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know someone was behind me…” Harry stuttered out, because wow that man was fit.

But before he could say anything else Liam was already next to the cute Yorkshire boy. “Oh Harry, I’m so glad you’re here! You are exactly what this school needs.

We really don’t have much representation in our Arts department, so I am delighted to have you here. Oh, and I see you already met Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Horan, our finest PE and Music Teachers who should be on their way to their classes, hush…” 

Liam said with the biggest fake smile Harry has ever seen.

But he was more surprised when Louis just said “Oh Liam please we all know that your dear Arts department is just a big, fat waste of space and time in the kids’ life but you’re right I should get going, you know because PE is actually important for kids.

Catch you later Nialler and you suck Prince Charming and so do you Liam, byeeeee…” and with that Louis was walking away from the 3 men.

God, he hated Liam so much. Why did he have to flirt so obvious with Harry- or Mr. I’m so hipster because I teach Arts.

Louis was shocked when he saw him standing there looking like a lost puppy but now he knows he will never ever in a million years talk to Harry again like a normal person. 

Arts teachers are really the worst kind of Teachers.

“Well you have to know he’s always like that, so you have to get used to his stupid, childish behaviour.” Liam said while Harry just stared after Louis.

He suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his lower back, almost too close to his bottom, “Eh yeah, uhm I guess but that’s okay, I think PE Teachers are overrated anyway…” Liam started laughing out loud at that. 

“C’mon Harry I’ll show you where your classroom is, and I’ll give you your teaching plan.”

With that said Liam and Harry started walking into Liam’s office and Harry’s first Day officially started and he has yet to decide if it will be the best or worst time of his life with one of his colleagues already hating him just because of the subject he teaches.

With a sigh he sat down on a chair in front of Liam’s desk and they started talking about everything that he needs to know. 

And if his thoughts wander to a special boy with caramel coloured hair and bright blue eyes you can get lost in, no one but him must know.

~*++++*~

III.  
Louis was sitting at his desk when he heard laughter coming from the teachers’ lounge. 

It was probably Niall joking with some of the other Teachers, but this thought got debunked when said Irish man walked into Louis Office.

“Aye Lad! you know what’s going on in there?” he asked while getting a water out of Louis fridge, yes, he did have his own fridge in his office instead of using the one in the Lounge.

“No Niall I don’t know as you can see I am in my office and I am yet to get the power to look through walls you idiot.” 

Louis was being annoyed by this day and he let it all out on his best mate as usual.

“Yeez Tommo you need to get laid honestly, you are so moody all the time and if I recall you haven’t had any action since Z left us to go to America.” Niall said jokingly but Louis knew that he was being unfair and mentioning Z was a dick move.

“No in fact I just need you to fuck off and leave me alone because some people actually do their job around here...”

and with that Louis focused on his laptop in front of him again signalising that the conversation was indeed over.

Niall got up and left to go into the Teachers’ Lounge leaving Louis all by himself, well that was what he wanted but he still felt bad for being a dick to Niall. 

Suddenly he heard another set of laughter and he was pretty sure this time it was actually Niall laughing, so he got up and walked over to the teachers’ lounge to see what everyone was on about.

But as soon as he stepped into the room he couldn’t believe what he saw.

There were like 14 people surrounding no other than Harry hipster arts teacher Styles, not that he looked up his last name or anything, listening to him telling jokes or whatever.

“Oh, look the big bad PE Wolf is joining us in the room what a surprise.” One of the older women who teach English Literature said and the others all started laughing again.

It’s not like he hates his colleagues he just doesn’t want to spend all his free time with them if he has to see them from Monday till Friday. 

He was about to turn around and walk away because he was annoyed already when he heard a silent

“well he thinks he’s better than everyone so it’s no surprise he never hangs around with us…”

Liam said more towards Harry than anyone else, Louis didn’t know why but he felt extremely jealous because for once Liam was so close to Harry and secondly, he’s fed up with Liam always talking shit about him.

“Well Lima, you see I don’t think I am better than everyone, you know I’m just better than you and your Art freaks so if you would kindly fuck off id appreciate it.”

And with that he turned around and walked straight out of school.

~*++++*~

IV.  
The next few weeks were just full of all kinds of meetings and parents talk about different Students that couldn’t go through this school year with their grades. 

Also, because they are so close to summer, the principal decided that the teachers should plan a trip they could do together, and Louis immediately chose Niall to pair their classes together.

He’s always wanted to go to Italy and what better option to go to Garda Lake with his sport class and Niall’s music class. 

They’d have the best trip ever and especially far, far away from Harry Styles. That boy will be the death of Louis with all his stupid headscarves and weird patterned clothes.

Yes, Louis was fucked, not literally, but he had a crush on his mortal enemy at least that’s what it seems like because all they’ve been doing since Harry started working here, is hating each other without a real reason besides the subjects that they are teaching.

Louis wants to hit himself though because if he wasn’t such a dick on the lads first day, maybe they’d be friends or maybe even more now. 

All he knows is that he won’t apologize because he still thinks that Arts is the most unnecessary subject to exist.

Also, Liam has been glued to Harry ever since he got here, and Louis is kind of jealous. He never thought he’d ever be feeling any feelings towards Liam, especially jealousy.

Of course, he immediately asked Harry to go on a trip together to Paris, because apparently you must see all the Art in the Louvre.

Of course, going to the city of love.

Louis never thought he could hate Liam any more than he already did but apparently, he can.

He’s just had a talk with one of the managers of the Hotel they’re staying in and all the kids have rooms, but he must share a room with Niall, which isn’t a big deal at all, they probably sleep more in each other’s presence than alone. 

Louis already thinks about all the stuff he is going to do with his class when a knock on the door gets him out of his daydreaming.

“Come on in the door is open.” He said not really interested in having company right now- that changed to when he suddenly saw no other than Harry standing in his doorway. 

“Uhm... Hi Louis, can I even call you by your first name eh I’m sorry… I just have to ask you for some help if that’s okay…” Harry was so nervous, and it was kind of endearing.

“What is it lad?” Louis asked trying not to show his fondness on his face.

“You know eh Liam wanted to go to Paris with our classes and he has it all planned out and I didn’t get to decide one thing and I just need to rant to someone, but you are probably busy, so I won’t bother you... I’ll just go and look for Niall...”

he was about to turn around when Louis suddenly said

“come here and sit down. I know Liam is a pain in the ass so...you can rant to me, I guess.” As soon as Harry sat down, Louis was mesmerized by his eyes and face in general.

Once again Louis was fucked. 

“So, he decided all your activities and didn’t ask you if you’d like doing them?” Harry just nodded looking everywhere but Louis face.

“Are you okay? You look kind of sick.” Harry suddenly got up and just walked out of the room with a silent sorry.

Louis was even more confused know because what was that. 

Not long after Harry left, Niall walked into his office. “Tommo, I think we might have a problem here...” he looked like someone died.

“What’s going on Nialler?”

“Eh how should I say this now... Look the Principal kind of didn’t allow me to go to Italy with my Class, because the Place isn’t really known for much music, He’d rather have me go to Germany with Liam.”

Niall looked so sorry and sad that Louis didn’t even feel the need to get angry.

“Well if you can be with Payne for a week without killing him than that’s fine –

but wait if Liam goes to Germany with you who will go to France with Harry?

And oh, does he know that he won’t go with Liam?”

Now it all starts to make sense to Louis.

“Lou the principal said that he wants Harry and you to go to Italy together because there is a lot of art that he can show to his class and I know how much you hate him, so I tried to kind of change it again, but you know how stubborn the Principal is...” Niall said with a low voice.

So, Harry didn’t need to complain about Liam because they weren’t going together so what did he want to talk about with Louis. 

“Eh Ni, it’s okay! I’ll survive but I actually need to go talk to Harry now so, I’ll see you later”

and with that Louis walked out of his office over to the Arts department, he had to talk to Harry immediately.

But as he walked up the stairs to the offices, he got stopped by one of his co-workers and as he looked out of the window all he saw was those chocolate brown curls walking towards the car park. 

The next time he would be seeing those curls and the green eyes would be at the airport on the way to Italy.

Yes, Louis was officially fucked, because the boy he had a massive crush on, which he couldn’t deny anymore, thought he hated him and didn’t want to do this class trip with him. 

And if Louis went out with Niall that night and got drunk, nobody but him knew the real reason.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t do that with Niall for a week and that he was sad, it was because he doesn’t know what do to about this whole I like Harry thing.

~*++++*~

V.  
As soon as Harry walked into his bedroom he collapsed on the bed and let out a frustrated scream. 

How in the world would he be able to ever look louis in the eyes again?

In fact, he was sure he’d never be able to.

He made a right fool out of himself asking him about this shit with Liam, but he probably knew that he’d have no problem with that because he wasn’t fucking going to go to Paris with Liam, no he was going to Italy with the blue-eyed boy. 

No Harry couldn’t deal with this, he had no one to talk to.

His sister was out of town with her fiancé and he didn’t want to disturb them on their little getaway, his mum was totally out of reach because just no, who would tell their mum about the colleague you fancied.

The only thing left for him was to call either Liam or Niall,

and calling Liam would only end up in him talking about himself and maybe talking about those dates which harry would never attend, he wasn’t interested in Liam, no.

He was slowly but surely falling for a boy he could never have. 

Harry only registered that Niall might be busy as he had already dialled his number.

Harry immediately regretted his decision but as he was about to end the call, Niall picked up with a loud murmur and music coming through.

“Haz, Mate what’s going on? All good?” Niall asked slightly drunk.

Harry was just about to answer when he heard the silent “Ni, is that Harry? Oh, please can I just talk to him for a second? Oi I’m not that drunk, give me the phone!” 

was that Louis talking?

His question got answered pretty quickly when a soothing voice came through the speaker

“Hi Harry, it’s me Louis and I’m sorry if you had anything important to tell Nialler but I just need to talk to you, so can you like come down to the pub we’re in or should...can I come over to yours to talk?

Like I really need to… please”

Louis was probably outside because it got quiet suddenly. “Uh…uh I mean what do you want to talk about? I don’t think I’m up for some company...uh... I will just call Niall later…bye Lou...”

and with that he ended the call.

What else was he supposed to do, like the reason he wanted to talk to Niall was Louis and Harry couldn’t stand seeing Harry inside his flat, when he was sure that he’d never see him here again and it would just hurt too much to ever look at his living room or kitchen ever again. 

Yes, Harry was fucked.

~*++++*~

VI.  
When Louis got back inside after smoking a cigarette he couldn’t hide the annoyance in his face. 

Niall knew that something was up in less than a second.

“Lou what’s wrong? Did H say something to upset you?” 

Louis was conflicted he didn’t know if he should tell Niall,

“Look Ni, it’s just that I really like him and I think I might have a crush on him so I just asked him if I could come over to his place to talk but he said he’d just call you later and then he hung up...”

Louis was almost whispering in shame

“ Why was I such a dick towards him like it would be so different if I haven’t had fucked it up on the first day I saw him..”

Niall just looked at Louis trying to contain his laughter. 

“Mate, Harry is as gone for you as you are for him. I mean you’ll see him tomorrow anyway and if you forgot you will have to share a bed in Italy so lots of time to get to know each other if you know what I mean”

Niall said while laughing.

Louis didn’t even think about that and while he started walking home this was the only thing he could think about and Nialls words were going through his head all night. 

The thing is that Louis really needed a plan.

How could he get Harry to believe him that he really likes him? 

So instead of sleeping that’s what Louis was thinking about.

His Alarm went of at 5.05 am and he was a little bit disorientated until he realised that he was laying on his floor- and shit he needed to go if he wanted to be the first person at the airport, which is the only important thing because he’s de damn teacher.

Just as he got out of the taxi at the airport he got a call from a number he didn’t recognise. 

“Ello ? Sorry I’m in a rush and I can’t talk...”

“Uhm... Louis? It’s me Harry. Where are you? We’re boarding already and I had to take over your class already so please tell me I’ll see you in literally 5 seconds or I am going to hyperventilate… not that I would want to see you anyway...”

Harry started to talk nonsense into his ear and hung up immediately when he saw Louis standing in front of him with his phone in his hand.

“H, I am so sorry I didn’t hear my alarm and I only woke up at 5 am and I came as soon as possible. Where are my kids?” 

Harry looked at him with those big, green bambi eyes and Louis almost melted right then and there.

“They’re um they are on the plane already we are the last ones to go on I think so we should…”

and with that Harry was walking away towards the gate and Louis just wanted to kick himself again because he was so fucking stupid and couldn’t get his mouth open.

When they were finally seated, much to Louis disliking not next to each other, the plane took off and with that Louis fell asleep, but only dreaming of better days where Harry and he would be more than just colleagues who hate each other.  
VII.  
Louis was asleep during the whole flight and Harry couldn’t bring himself not to watch him. 

He started to wonder how it would be if Louis and he were friends or even more, Niall was right he needed to stop being a coward and make things right with Louis.

After all he had enough time now and he’d finally get him all to himself, with no Liam or anyone in the way. 

After two long hours at the airport in Rome they were finally able to get out onto the bus which brought them to their hotel.

It was beautiful weather and Harry felt better immediately, besides being totally oblivious to the way Louis stared at him. 

Louis assigned the rooms to his class while Harry did the same.

Once this was sorted and all the kids were on their way to their respective rooms, they also made their way up to the room they’d be sharing.

Harry opened the door and what he didn’t expect was a double bed and that only, where was he supposed to sleep? 

He made it his mission not to talk to Louis, but this wasn’t acceptable.

“Uh Lou? Why is there a double bed? Can we like switch rooms?”

Harry only realized the nickname when it was already too late, and he started to blush. Louis was mesmerized by Harry’s face that he forgot how to speak for a few moments just looking literally staring at him.

The only thing that got him out of his trance was Harry clearing his throat.

“Oh, eh yeah that… Niall was supposed to come with me and he kind of doesn’t mind sleeping in bed with me and I forgot to change it and I asked before we arrived, but they said everything is booked, but I can sleep on the floor… or even in the bathroom if your uncomfortable…”

Louis mumbled looking at his feet.

“Can you uh look at me, please?” Louis didn’t move an inch, but Harry wasn’t giving up “Please Lou...” and that was made him look up into those green, honest eyes. 

“I am really sorry how I acted during the first few months of me being a new teacher at school and I kind of got into the whole teasing and hating thing because Liam convinced me… that you’re just a stuck-up asshole... and I am sorry I didn’t make up my mind about you myself… I am so sorry Louis.” 

Now he was the one looking anywhere but Louis face. 

Louis didn’t think much about what he was doing, until he got his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry stood still and didn’t move an inch.

Although he shuddered when Louis suddenly spoke softly into his ear 

“ H it’s okay honestly, I was being an asshole as well and if I wasn’t so mad at Liam for always saying how rude I am, I would have been nice and oh if I knew how lovely you were… things would be very different, so I apologize from the bottom of my heart and I hope we can start it all over again..”

Louis was surprised when two long tattooed arms were suddenly around his shoulders, squeezing him tight. 

“I’d love that very much...” Harry whispered into Louis soft hair.

VIII.  
The first night was weird, and Louis was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. 

After dinner they went to the beach with the students to end their first day nicely.

Harry started talking about some different artists that were big in Italy. 

Louis couldn’t bring himself to stop listening to his voice, so all he could do was tell his class to listen to it as well because it wouldn’t hurt to know something like that.

In fact, he just didn’t know what to tell his class because nothing he would say would be as interesting and important as Harrys words.

At 10 p.m. they said goodnight to their students and told them to be down at 9 a.m. sharp the next day for breakfast. 

So, they took turns going into the bathroom both taking a shower and brushing their teeth.

Harry went in first without saying a word to Louis, so he just decided to text Niall and ask him how Germany is.

Of course, the only message he got back was that the lady’s and the beer was the best he’s ever had, and he immediately knew that Niall was almost tipsy, so he just wished him a good night and put his phone down.

Louis didn’t want to bother him anyway he needed to do this on his own he was old enough to deal with his problems, but all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep forever but nobody could ever know that. 

To everyone else Louis was always the funny, mischievous guy who never had a bad day, but deep-down Louis was totally different, and it started to show.

His thoughts slipped again, and he started to think what it would be like to cuddle with Harry and to play with his beautiful, long hair and to just admire him. 

He jumped slightly when Harry suddenly came out of the bathroom and just said

“I’m done so you can go in… I don’t know if I’ll be awake when you’re done, so goodnight!”

and with that he laid down and Louis made his way into the bathroom.

And if he had to stop the tears from falling and had to keep his voice down, then nobody knew except for him. 

He emerged the bathroom 15 minutes later, fresh and tired he noticed that Harry already fell asleep.

Louis laid down and tried to fall asleep but the space between them was so big and he suddenly felt like the biggest idiot in the world for thinking that they were now friends, or that they could be more. 

He kept listening to Harry’s even breaths until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*++++*~

IX.  
When Louis woke up the next morning he was confused at first. 

He couldn’t feel his legs or his right arm, he slowly opened his eyes but all he could see was a head full of brown curls that smelled like heaven. He was about to fall back asleep when he suddenly jolted awake.

Harry was cuddling him… how on earth did that happen. 

All he let out was a breathless fuck which apparently woke Harry up.

In a span of 5 seconds he was on the other end of the room totally in shock. 

“Oh my god… Louis I am so sorry I just never sleep with anyone and uhh I guess I just did it while I was asleep I am sorry…”

Harry muttered out and walked straight into the bathroom.

Louis didn’t even have a chance to say anything he just sat there forming words with his mouth, but nothing came out. 

He just groaned and fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

Harry was really embarrassed, like that’s not how adults deal with that if it happens... why on earth did he say that??

He clearly enjoyed that because in all honesty he hasn’t slept that good in years.

And Louis wasn’t against it either otherwise he would have pushed Harry off as soon as he woke up. 

He slowly turned and looked into the mirror and wow he thinks the last time he blushed this hard was in first grade when he accidentally called his teacher dad.

While being in here he decided to get ready as well because he wasn’t sure he could face Louis yet.

It wasn’t even time to get up and he’d rather still be asleep, but he can’t have nice things and he certainly can’t have the blue-eyed man. 

He knew he couldn’t stay in here forever so after 20 minutes of doing all he could for his skin and brushing his teeth for about 5 minutes, he decided to face his demons.

He opened the door and couldn’t believe what he saw. His jaw dropped, and he gasped. 

Louis stood there only in his boxers and of course Harry had to get used to seeing him in his swimming shorts because they’d for sure go into the water at one point, but those boxers were the tightest and tiniest ones he’s ever seen.

And the next thing he noticed were Louis amazing thighs and his perfect bum. 

He never knew that someone could be so perfect. He didn’t realise that he stared at him until Louis turned around, deep blush on his cheeks, looking at him.

“Oh, sorry I just needed the bathroom too and that’s how I slept and ehh I’m going to go in now.” Louis passed him clearly avoiding touching him or even looking at him. 

God why was he so dumb?

He could have got out a stupid line like wow I really came here to appreciate art or something but no he just had to ruin things further by literally staring at him. 

Harry decided it was enough embarrassment for a morning, so he decided to get dressed, get his backpack and went downstairs into the dining hall where they’ll have breakfast.

He got himself a green tea to calm his nerves and sat down, waiting for the students and Louis to come down as well. 

Louis was embarrassed, and he didn’t even know why he was never self-conscious about his body or anything, but the way Harry stared at him with such a shock prominent in his face he was doubting his good body.

Of course, he knew that he had the thick thighs and round bum, but he never thought he’d looked this bad. 

So, he got ready quickly and when he emerged the bathroom he noticed that Harry was gone.

He got dressed into jean shorts and a long t-shirt that covers his bum and gets his stuff ready to go down. 

He really needed a coffee right now after the worst morning he could possibly have.

How on earth was he supposed to survive this holiday…

He needed to talk to Harry and that needed to happen as soon as possible. 

Coming clean with his feelings towards him and just go for it, I mean what else could go wrong... he obviously already can’t stand him.

So, Louis took one last glance into the mirror and went downstairs, meeting most of their students on the way. 

The day went smooth if you ask Louis.

They took a tour of the city and they had a good amount of both subjects in there. 

Thankfully they only had to do this for one of the days because the school didn’t care that much about a program.

So, they could plan the rest of the 4 days how they wanted to, and Louis was going to get his class to go on a jog on one of the mornings and they also need to go swimming as well but he knew that Harry was on board with that.

And yeah Louis was so gone for him. 

One of his students came over to him while they were taking a small break and Louis just stared at Harry taking pictures of different buildings.

“Hey Mr. T, you know that you’re pretty obvious and everyone is already making bets about you and Mr. Styles.”

“Oh, ehh Anna I don’t think that’s any of your business but there’s nothing going on, so you can tell your friends to stop assuming stuff okay? Or else I’ll wake you all up tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp for a run.” 

Louis laughed and saw how her eyes got wide and she walked back to her friends. 

Louis really needed to get his shit together if his students already noticed what he was feeling.

Tonight, he’d talk to Harry, whether he wants to or not.

He’s going to get this right and he wont stop trying until Harry is his.

~*++++*~

X.  
They had Pizza for dinner and watched the sun go down at the beach. 

It wasn’t that late, but everyone was tired from walking around all day.

Louis wished everyone a good night and was on his way out of the hotel again, if he wanted to talk to Harry he needed to get some alcohol to make him feel better about his absurd plan.

He was almost out when he heard someone say his name and of course the person he didn’t want to see right now was Harry.

“Hey Lou, where are you going? Uh I thought we maybe could like watch a movie together but if you want to go out again that’s okay… but I have some mean red wine in the little fridge and a bit of dessert…” 

Harry looked so unsure and a little bit like a kicked puppy and how could Louis resist him, all he wanted was some wine anyway. 

“Yeah of course H! I just wanted to get some wine myself but if there is some I won’t have to go.!” Louis said more to himself.

So, they walked up the stairs together neither of them saying a word. 

When Harry opened the door and they both walked in, they opened their mouth at the same time to say something.

Louis started to laugh and just said that Harry should go first.

“I just wanted to ask if you uhm have a preference or a film you’d want to watch?” 

He looked so unsure it nearly made Louis go crazy. Harry should never look like this…

“You decide I will watch anything I don’t really care to be honest. I’m just going to go shower really quick because all of the sun made me sticky.”

He turned into the bathroom and sighed. 

He wishes he was sticky because of something else that involved the curly haired boy as well.

After 10 minutes he walked out with only his boxers and shirt on. 

He sat down next to Harry who handed him a glass filled with wine.

The first sip was good to calm his nerves because until now he didn’t realise that they’d watch a movie on Harry’s laptop and that meant sitting close together. 

Louis wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt that Harry was nervous as well.

God, he had to get his shit together and he decided that they’d be drinking the whole bottle and hopefully after he has enough balls to finally tell Harry how he feels. 

He noticed halfway through the movie that Harry was really on edge, and because Louis was slightly tipsy, because he basically drank the whole bottle by himself, he didn’t think before reaching out and touching his leg to calm him down.

But that obviously didn’t help at all. 

Harry jumped and accidentally spilt his glass of wine all over Louis white shirt. 

The first reaction was pure shock.

“Oh my god Louis I am so sorry fuck… I didn’t want to do that oh… I’m going to let it get cleaned okay? Please don’t be mad…”

Louis was frozen for a second before trying to calm Harry down.

“H hey! Stop you’re good okay? We’re good it’s all good love!”

Louis did the only thing that he knew worked for his sisters and that was taking them into his arms and holding him close. 

As soon as Louis arms were around Harry and he was basically sitting in Louis lap, he started to relax. 

They sit like that for a while, movie and wine totally forgotten in the background.

Harry finally started to breath normal again a few moments later. Louis didn’t want to scare him away again, so he just kept his mouth shut and caressed his back.

Harry was ashamed he could tell because he didn’t look at Louis when he suddenly got up to go into the bathroom. 

Louis took a deep breath and decided to change his shirt while he was alone in the room.

He was conflicted at first because he didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

How on earth could Harry think that he would be mad because of that, he was so scared, and Louis honestly didn’t think he’d react like that and let Louis hold him for that long.

After another 20 minutes he was sure that Harry wasn’t going to come out before he was asleep, so he decided to just go for it and talk to him.

“Hey H? You’re okay in there? I’m really worried and please you have to know that I’m not mad at all…” Louis tried with a soft voice. 

He thought everything would happen but not that he would open the door and walk out of the bathroom straight into Louis.

“I’m so sorry I am going to buy you a new shirt tomorrow okay? I’ve seen you wear it so much and I think you loved it I’m just stupid.” 

He mumbled into Louis chest.

“Harry that thing cost a fiver and I wasn’t that attached and honestly its totally okay just calm down sweetheart.” 

Louis hugged him tighter and sighed.

“You want to tell me why you’re not looking into my face and why you reacted like that love?” he whispered into Harrys ear.

“I’m just used to people being mad at me when I did something wrong… Let’s just say my ex wasn’t as understanding.” 

Its all that he says but Louis knows what he means and just rubs his back signalising him that he doesn’t need to go on.

“What I’m saying is that it’s okay! Shall we go to bed now and sleep? I’m tired and our students need us to have fun tomorrow at the beach.”

Louis moves a bit away to look into Harry’s eyes and he melts inside, his eyes look so honest and raw. 

Without thinking Louis puts his hand on his cheek and looks at his lips.

Harry was shocked, and he didn’t move an inch, but this was his only chance, so he took it.

He leaned forward and connected their lips and it felt like everything he wanted and more. 

Louis was frozen for a second but soon after he started to kiss back, and it may sound like a cliché, but he felt all the butterflies and fireworks erupt inside of him.

Louis doesn’t think he’d ever be able to stop kissing this boy. 

They had to stop at one point though to take a few breaths.

Harry was looking at his hands around Louis waist and he couldn’t believe he just did that.

“Sweetheart, look at me please?” Louis said in the sweetest tone, his voice a little bit rough. 

Harry looked up with a shaky breath escaping his lips, but he was met with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

Louis smiled like the sun, no in fact Louis was the sun. 

He was radiating pure happiness and he makes everyone’s life brighter.

“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do this and I am so glad we finally got our shit together. And I’d like to keep kissing you right now, but we really have to sleep now!”

Louis said with a small smile on his lips. 

So, they turned off the light and Harry pushed his laptop off the bed and laid down.

First it was awkward because they laid next to each other with a gap between them. 

Harry of course thought that Louis wanted his space but not on his agenda.

“H? big spoon or little spoon?” Louis almost whispered but he could hear his smile coming through himself.

“Little spoon.” Harry said with a shy smile.

So, Louis turned on his side and he put his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. 

Harry let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes.” Goodnight darling” Louis whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek and they both drifted of into a deep, happy sleep.

~*++++*~

XI.  
Harry woke up with a weight pushing down on his chest and he was happy because memories from last night came back and he realised that throughout the night louis moved and laid on his chest, their legs tangled together. 

He didn’t want to wake up and move the boy from his chest, but then he glanced at the clock realising in shock that they’re late. 

“Oh, my lord… Louis you have to get up now !!” Harry yelled into his ear. 

Louis woke up when Harry shoved him off his chest. “What the fuck Haz… oh no shit!”

Louis also looked at the clock.

They should have been downstairs 15 minutes ago, no one would mind because all their students aren’t early risers. 

They got dressed quickly and took their bags they packed the night before thankfully. 

Before they ran downstairs to meet up with the kids Louis stopped Harry.

 

“Wha-at?” he didn’t get the words out because he suddenly had a handful of Louis in his personal space and those beautiful lips on his. 

“Good morning to you too!” Harry said into the kiss already smiling.

 

They walked down hand in hand until they were in sight for the students.

 

Louis suddenly had a smug smile on his face and smirked at Harry before saying “Oi Kids sorry that we’re late. Mr. Styles had too much wine last night.” 

Louis said while laughing and looking at his class, counting them through.

 

When they all started walking towards the beach and both were walking in the back, Harry smacked Louis bum and winked at him walking towards his students.

 

They were all day at the beach and Louis never thought he could enjoy it more but seeing the kids having fun in the water and enjoying it was worth so much to him.

 

After the day they just went out to eat again and even allowed a few of them to drink alcohol, even if it was forbidden but no one was going to tell. 

They talked about the stuff they wanted to do tomorrow, and everyone said that they wanted to go shopping so they all would go into the city tomorrow and spend all day there.

 

And with that everyone went to their rooms and chilled out for a bit. Once Louis and Harry were in their room they giggled like little teenage boys with crushes.

 

Louis teased him all day and Harry was so done with it. 

 

He pinned Louis against the wall and started to attack his neck. “Oh. Harry... don’t I’m ticklish…” but of course he didn’t stop.

 

He kept kissing and sucking on his neck until he got what he wanted, louis moaned lightly and started playing with Harry’s hair. 

“I’d love if you would continue but I have to shower and brush my teeth, I’m soooo tired.” Louis mumbled into his hair.

 

Of course, he was just teasing to see how desperate Harry really was. “Babe, c’mon you can’t be that tired...” Harry pushed himself away and pouted.

 

All Louis could do was kiss him quick and then walk into the bathroom, hoping Harry would follow him.

 

Harry stood there for a moment before turning around walking after him. “How does it sound if we save some water… by showering together.”

 

He winked obnoxiously. 

Louis just laughed and got into the shower holding the curtain open for Harry to join him.

He only realised he stared when he saw that Louis’ swim shorts were suddenly in front of his feet.

 

He was going to see this gorgeous man naked, how lucky he was. He never got undressed faster in his life and joined him in the shower.

 

Once he was in front of Louis again all he could to was gasp.

 

Louis wasn’t only the most beautiful man he ever saw, no he was also big. 

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, admiring their views before Louis attacked his neck, pushing him into the shower wall.

 

Louis slowly let his hands wander from Harry’s hips towards his ass and lifted him up. 

Harry let out a scream and started to giggle

“Louis stop I’m taller than you...”

Louis was about to argue but then Harry started to grind down on his hands and stomach.

 

Louis moaned into his ear and suddenly decided that they were done with the shower. 

He dragged Harry out of the shower and they quickly dried off, basically running to the bed.

 

Harry laid himself down on the bed and waited for Louis to just climb on top of him and take him.

 

He couldn’t really think because he was so hard and when else would he get the chance to get fucked by the one he has wanted more than anything else. 

But Louis just stood there and stared at him in awe.

 

“You know darling, you are so beautiful and wow your tattoos are amazing.” Louis just kept looking at him, but he’d rather be touched. 

 

Harry let out a whine and licked his lips seductively. 

Louis couldn’t wait any longer, so he climbed onto the bed and started to kiss Harrys thighs.

 

He kissed all over his body and whispered words full of compliments and loving words. 

“Lou please… I need you…”

Harry groaned, and Louis was about to give in when he decided to tease a little bit more.

 

“What do you want baby?” Louis whispered against his stomach. 

”Want my mouth?”

And all Harry could do was let out a loud moan and that’s all Louis needed to be convinced.

 

He got down on the bed and started to kiss the tip of his cock and licked it teasingly. 

Harry closed his eyes because he might come on the spot if he sees Louis mouth around him.

 

“You’re so big baby can’t wait to have you fuck me... going to open me up so good.” Louis said before taking Harry’s cock into his mouth.

 

Harry couldn’t believe that this is happening to him and he’s already so close. 

Louis mouth is heaven and the things he can do is better than anything he ever dreamt about.

He doesn’t know how he does it, but Louis just keeps taking more of him down until his cock hits the back of his throat.

 

Harry lets out the most amazing and loud sounds and that gives Louis only more reasons to keep going harder.

 

” Fuck… Lou...babe I am so close oh my… god you gotta pull off” Harry let out between moans.

 

But Louis had a complete different plan. 

He kept sucking harder and harder and Harry tried to push him off, but he wasn’t having any of it.

 

And then he did that one thing with his mouth and Harry started to see stars. He came right into Louis mouth and he swallowed it all happily. 

After he was sure there was nothing else he popped off and looked at Harry all fucked out.

 

Harry on the other hand felt like he was still coming and only opened his eyes when Louis kissed his forehead.

 

“You alright baby?” Louis whispered next to his ear and cuddled him close. 

“I’m marvellous” was the only thing that Harry got out and then he suddenly realised “Let me return the favour please.”

 

But Louis only shook his head 

“You don’t have to! I came when I saw you coming it was the hottest thing ever!” Louis said with a smirk.

 

He kissed Harry’s earlobe and whispered “Can’t wait until you fuck me love. But we should sleep now.”

 

Louis kissed Harry one more time and then laid down, both happy and tired, drifted of to the best sleep they had in a long time.

~*++++*~

XII.  
The next days came and gone as quickly as ever and before they knew it, their last night in Italy was here. 

 

Yesterday day both went their separate ways with their classes because Harry decided to go visit an Art gallery in the city centre with his students, so Louis said they could go into the city as well to do another round of shopping.

 

He himself also needed to get lots of presents for his family, 6 sisters and one brother were a lot of people and he of course got something for his mum and Dan as well.

 

Of course, he also bought Niall a gift, which was kind of inappropriate though.

 

In the early hours of the night they met up again for their last meal before going to the airport in the morning.

 

They all had a nice time, and everyone got along well. 

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was genuinely this happy, and yes, the biggest Reason was the curly haired boy sitting next to him.

 

Once they were back at the Hotel, they told the students that they would be meeting at 6 a.m. sharp the next morning to go to the airport and that they all should pack tonight.

 

Harry said he would go around later to make sure they all did it, but Louis plan was to keep him occupied all night, so he wasn’t sure how Harry is going to fit that into his schedule.

 

They wished everyone a good night and walked to their room. 

Louis was on the edge all throughout dinner because Harry the little shit decided it would be fun to tease him.

 

The first thing he did when the door closed behind him was jumping straight onto the bed. 

He didn’t even notice that Harry wasn’t in the room with him.

He was slightly confused because he could swear he was there two seconds ago.

 

But his confusion turned into a surprised grimace once he’s seen him emerge out of the bathroom. 

Harry had nothing on except for his tight boxers and a big smile on his face. He was already semi hard and Louis mouth just began to water, he was truly the hottest guy on this planet.

 

“What’s cooking good looking?” Harry let out with a tiny laugh after.

 

Louis just shook his head he couldn’t believe he was arse over tit in love with this idiot.

 

And fuck, this was the first time he thought about it as love.

 

Harry must have noticed the mood change in Louis and quickly walked over to the bed. “Are you alright?”

 

He sat down next to Louis and looked at him worried. “Yeah sorry I was just a bit lost in my thoughts… I’m quickly going to use the bathroom and then I’m all yours babe.”

 

He got up and smirked at Harry while walking into the bathroom.

 

How on earth was he supposed to get over this information that got into his head, how could he already be in love. 

 

Louis was starting to get stressed out, but he couldn’t back out now, its what he wanted for so long and he’s not going to fuck it up again. 

 

He took a few calming breaths and opened the door again and fuck, there were candles all over the room and wow did he really take that long?

 

Also, Harry was sitting in the middle of the bed with two glasses of wine in his hand. “Hello my dear. Would you like to join me over here?” 

 

God this boy was something else. Louis walked over to him waiting to sit next to him but that wasn’t Harry’s plan, instead he patted his leg signalising that he should come sit in his lap. 

 

So that’s exactly what Louis did. Once he was sitting comfortably he looked up into green eyes and couldn’t stop smiling.

 

He had the sudden urge to kiss Harry and feel his soft lips on his own, so that’s exactly what he did. Harry immediately kissed back and soon enough the wine was forgotten and the only thing Harry could concentrate on, were Louis gorgeous hips and his cute ass.

 

They were kissing for a long time before Louis decided that he had enough of it, he sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and slowly bit into it. 

 

That caused Harry to let out a little moan and Louis was already kissing down his jaw to suck on his neck.

 

Harry tilted his head to the side so that Louis could have more room. Louis was so good at everything and Harry was already overwhelmed, and he hadn’t even touched his cock.

 

Suddenly words from last night came back into his mind, reminding him that he’s probably about to fuck Louis. His dick twitched at that and of course because Louis was sitting in his lap, he felt it too.

 

“Someone’s obviously excited I see.” He growled into Harry’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

 

“Love I need you to open me up and then fuck me or I could ride you… whatever you want. I’m yours.”

 

Harry couldn’t contain the moans that just spilled out of him and he was kissing Louis again, hard.

 

Next thing Louis knows is that he’s on his back and Harry is pulling down his boxers with his teeth.

 

In that moment he can’t believe that this is happening to him and he has to close his eyes for a second.

 

“Lou, I want to eat you out... so bad” he speaks softly against his thighs as he starts to jerk Louis off slowly.

 

Louis jumps slightly at the touch because he can’t remember the last time another person than himself jerked him off.

 

“H… please do... I need it” is all he gets out before his words get stuck in his throat and all he can do is moan because Harry’s tongue is already on his rim.

 

“You taste so good, I want to wreck you...” Harry said more to himself, but it caused Louis to shudder.

 

“Please Harry…” Louis moaned and that’s all he needed to really go in.

 

Lord Harry had a mouth to die for in a matter of minutes Louis was a mess, he couldn’t contain his moans. 

As Harry stopped he let out a long whiny noise, he wanted that feeling back but then he heard a bottle being opened and closed and once he felt his fingers at his entrance he felt good again.

 

“You make the prettiest noise baby… looking so beautiful! I’m going to open you up now so that I can fuck you… god you’re gorgeous.”

 

Harry said as he pushed the first finger in. Louis couldn’t wait anymore he had to touch himself or he would go crazy, but once again Harry had a different plan.

 

“No touching darling, I want you to come untouched... from my cock only”

 

Louis let out another whine, because he was so hard and leaking.

 

Harry pushed a second finger in and started to scissor him open “Does It feel good love? Do I make you feel good?” he asked breathless, he couldn’t get his head around this, that he was so lucky to do this to Louis.

 

Louis tried to speak but he couldn’t form any words because Harry finally found his prostate so all he could do was let out a loud moan.

 

He kept moaning Harry’s name and it was the most beautiful sound in Harry’s ears.

 

“H… ah I’m ready... please I can’t ah wait anymore please fuck me...” Louis panted and who was Harry to decline such a suggestion, so he pulled his fingers out and quickly searched for the condom and put it on, fuck his dick was so hard and its all because of Louis.

 

“Louis, baby open your eyes I want to see you...” Harry said right before positioning himself at his entrance.

 

Louis opened his eyes and Harry almost lost it, he already looked absolutely wrecked and he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

Harry put some more lube on himself and then slowly started to push into Louis. 

 

It burned like hell because it’s been a long time for Louis, but it felt so good. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was so hard.

 

Harry was so thick, and Louis never had anyone his size but once he bottomed out Louis realised that it wasn’t about size but about technique, and god had that boy a lot of it. 

Louis felt high and he was almost shouting because it was just so good.

 

Harry slowly started to push in and out while looking directly into Louis eyes.

 

“Harry ah... so good... keep going... c’mon love. Yes”, Louis was just talking nonsense, but it just made Harry go faster and harder.

 

Louis was so close, and he wanted to touch himself so bad, but he was being good.

 

He still wanted to ride him though, so Louis touched Harry’s cheek signalising him to look into his eyes “What is it baby?” Harry asked breathless, he was obviously close as well.

 

“I wanna ride you now… please” Louis begged and who was Harry to deny that request, he pulled out of Louis and they swapped places.

 

Louis was shaking slightly and his bum aches, but in a good way.

 

As soon as Harry had the right position, Louis was immediately in his lap and slowly sank down onto his cock. 

Once he was seated he kissed Harry hard, moaning into his mouth.

 

“So good for me baby… you’re so tight…”

 

Harry moaned into his ear which gave Louis the kick to start rocking back and forth hard.

 

Louis was overwhelmed with everything, so he put his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and moaned. 

Harry caressed his back and kept saying all those words of encouragement into his ear, telling him how proud he was and how good he feels.

 

Louis thighs were burning but he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to make Harry come like this, so Louis started to kiss his neck and play with his hair and Harry let out a whine

 

“Louis… I’m so close... are you too? You’re such a good boy... making me feel so good...”

 

Louis was totally gone, he moved his ass down harder and started to play with Harry’s nipples and that’s what pulled him over the edge, suddenly Harry came with a scream and held Louis close to his chest.

 

And Louis couldn’t hold it back anymore, as Harry was riding out his orgasm Louis came with a loud moan into Harry’s neck.

 

 

Louis was tired, but he knew he had to move soon or else he won’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

 

He looked up and saw that Harry already was looking at him. Harry smiled so big and he looked genuinely happy.

 

“That was absolutely the best thing that’s ever happened to me... you’re so good baby.” He kissed Louis softly and Louis didn’t ever want him to stop.

 

After a few seconds he got up though and walked to the bathroom to get something to clean Harry’s stomach off.

 

After that he immediately laid down and cuddled into Harry’s chest. “It was amazing darling. I haven’t felt that good in so long” Louis said after a while.

 

Harry just looked at him and Louis just had to do this right now, Harry looked so young and vulnerable but also so open and he knew this was right.

 

“Hey H? I have to ask you something?” Louis sat up again and looked into his eyes.

 

“Uh sure?” Harry immediately had this frown on his face and Louis never wanted to see him looking like that again.

 

“Would you uh like to be my boyfriend? I quite like you a lot and I have for a long time but you know I was a right ass when we first met and I thought I had to keep up this game because you hated me too, I didn’t know you actually like me or at least tolerate me… but uh I’d love if you would be mine.”

 

He looked down at first but then decided to look up again and he was so glad he did. Harry looked stunning and he also had tears in his eyes, Louis was shocked to get that reaction from Harry and all he could do was kiss him, even though he hasn’t even answered yet and could reject him.

 

But Harry just kissed him back harder and just mumbled “yes” at least ten times into his mouth. Louis couldn’t stop his smile and he hugged his boy so tight. They continued to talk for a few more minutes but both we’re just exhausted and soon after they shared their final goodnight kiss, both fell asleep, knowing that they finally had the man of their dreams.

 

~*++++*~ THE END ~*++++*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story and thank you so so much for reading it !!! I appreciate you so much 


End file.
